


Preparing

by Maheegan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 days, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Perciver - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, Weasley Family, preparations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maheegan/pseuds/Maheegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the same day as they got together, albeit a few years later, Oliver proposed to Percy. Percy had never thought a wedding would cost so much work and take so much time. But he thinks it's all worth it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/gifts).



> English is not my first language, it's Dutch, so I already say sorry for any mistakes in my Grammar. I hope you all enjoy, don't take it too serious though.  
> And there is one person I wish to thank, I know her through an other website and she made me ship Percy and Oliver through her brilliant stories, the one and only Square! Also known on this website as SquaresAreNotCircles.  
> I just had to tell my sister how to write Rupert Grint, she didn't even know who played Ron Weasley. In the mean time I was writing for this... So embarrassing.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, especially you SquaresAreNotCircles, especially you.  
> The title has been thought of by SPECS who is not on this website as far as I know...

Percy Weasley always wanted everything to be perfect; his homework when he was in school, the reports he had to write for his work and the dates he had had with Oliver, his fiancée now, his soon-to-be husband.

His brothers, Fred and George, used to call him Perfect Prefect Percy which was actually pretty correct if he thought about it. He had been a Prefect during his school years at Hogwarts, he always wanted to do everything perfect and his name was, obviously, Percy.

But he did not know what to do now, he did not know what cake to choose or which colour would be best for the reception. And Oliver wasn’t the best of help either; he either wanted the red and gold from Gryffindor (which would be terrible, red with his hair colour) or the colours of Puddlemere United (which was basically the same as mud). So Percy had said no and said he would pick the colours, then Oliver could pick the type of flowers, the colours would obviously have to match with the colours of the decoration.

Luckily he did not have to do it alone. His mother had practically forced herself upon him when she had heard the news of Oliver and Percy, and she had dragged Fleur along. Even though it was a bit strange that he went for wedding preparations with his mother and his sister-in-law, normally the females, the bride-to-be’s would do that, but he was glad they were there.

“Mom! Fleur! Should I go for green, white or a light blue? And that the flowers will then be white?” He looked at them questioningly, wondering what their opinion would be.

“I would go for the light blue. Not so traditional and still so much like the both of you. Don’t you agree, Fleur?” Molly looked at her daughter-in-law who nodded.

Percy smiled. “Well, that’s one part of what we will need for the wedding.” He sighed. “It will be a long month.”

“Think positive. Tomorrow ‘ou will look for rings with O’iver.” Fleur tried to cheer him up.

“I know! Gosh, I hope he will not go for something to expensive. I’m willing to pay too, but let’s face it, he has more money than me.”

“Think positive, Percy, think positive. Will you come over next week for the wedding cake? I will make some samples. Or are you going to tell me I’m not allowed to bake it?”

“Of course you may bake it mother. Monday next week, this time? Wait, what time is it?”

“Three PM, Percy.” It had taken some time, but Fleur could now pronounce Percy’s name correctly. Oliver had already given up on trying to teach her how to say his name, Percy rather liked how Oliver’s name sounded in French.

“Oh well, two PM then? An hour earlier? If that works for you mother.”

“Of course dear. Have fun tonight with Oliver. We are all coming for that game this Saturday so we will see you then.”

“Bye Percy.” Fleur pressed a kiss on his left cheek, his mother pressed one on his right cheek. Normally he would have said something, but now he just let it happen. He was already glad they helped him.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go for rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Oliver Wood walked towards the jewellery shop where they had an appointment. Percy looked at the broad back of his fiancée and smiled. He couldn’t believe that Oliver was the man he loved, mostly he could not believe that Oliver loved him.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and stayed at his place, in the middle of the street in Diagon Alley. He couldn’t do it, he did not deserve it.

Oliver noticed Percy was no longer following him and turned around. “Percy? Are you co-? Perce? Are you okay? What are you thinking about? Perce? Is it Fred? It is Fred, isn’t it? Oh, Perce, it’s not your fault, you know that. You just need to remember. I’m sure he’s now in heaven, making jokes about you, his perfect prefect Percy. Perce, believe me, everything is okay.” While talking Oliver had walked towards Percy and now pulled him into an embrace.

“I know, I know. It just feels like I don’t deserve you.” Percy smiled weakly.

“Of course you deserve me, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. Now come on, we can’t keep the man waiting. Plus, I want to pick our wedding rings. Oh, and Percy, you’re still coming Saturday aren’t you?”

“Of course, my whole family is coming. Why wouldn’t I? Because I don’t understand Quidditch. Well, I have read that book that is written about it; Quidditch throughout the ages. Or something like that. Anyway, of course I’m coming.”

“Just wondering…” Oliver started to drag Percy towards the jewellery shop and Percy smiled. Oliver was the best thing that had happened to him, even though he didn’t deserve it.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, come in, come in, I was expecting you. Alright, a nice pair of wedding rings, isn’t it?” They just nodded. “Let’s see… Something that will suit the both of you… What about this one?” The jeweller showed them a pair of rings with a lot of golden and silver straps.

“I’m not gonna wear that. It’s so… so… Girly!” Percy grinned.

“Oh, by Merlin’s name, I think that it will suit you, Oliver.” Percy tried to hide his smile, but Oliver had catched on.

“Well, I hope you do realise you would have to wear the same one. To your work.”

“Do you have anything else, sir? Less… Girly?” The man just smiled and started to look for them again. Oliver looked meaningful at Percy. “Oh come on, I would never live if I had to wear those.”

It took some time, but eventually the left the shop with two simple golden rings, it couldn’t have been simpler. But it was just like they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was some Angst... But just a small bit... And it will be the only thing for the whole story... I think.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to write the invitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mud, Oliver, Percy and invitations...

Percy sat down and took a Quill in his hand. In front of him there was an empty piece of parchment, waiting to be written. Percy sighed, took out his ink and dipped his Quill in it. He putted the top of his Quill on top of the parchment and was ready to write something down. He had just started to write the first letter of the first word when he heard some noises in the hallway. He dropped his Quill and walked toward the hallway. There stood Oliver, covered in mud from his training.

"Hello Percy, as you can see I'm home and it has been raining. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a shower." Oliver smiled and shivered, obviously cold.

"I don't mind. As long as you'll help me after your shower." Percy smiled and stepped out of Olivers way. "Hurry up then, or you'll get a cold."

Oliver smiled again and walked past Percy to move towards the bathroom. "Wait, with what should I help you then?"

"Invitations, it has to be done. I'll make one example now and then we just have to write a few more. I don't think my mother would appreciate it if I duplicated it and then send it to her." Oliver grinned, knowing exactly how Molly Weasley would react and then continued his journey to the bathroom. Percy just shook his head and walked back into the kitchen where the table stood.

He picked up his Quill again and started to write. His Quill wrote the words he had had in his head for the entire day but hadn't been able to write down. He had to work from eight to four and he couldn't just skip his work to write an invatation.

He could hear Olivers soft singing coming from the bathroom and he smiled. It was something Oliver always did, although he hadn't known himself until Percy pointed it out one day. It also didn't help that a few days later Oliver had come back from a muddy training and George had been there. George kindly told Oliver that he had a much better voice than Percy, Oliver had just smiled.

Oliver walked into the kitchen just as Percy putted down his Quill. "Hey Perce, do you also want some tea?" Percy nodded and read his version of the invitation.

"Do you like this? See anything you wish to change?" Percy handed it over to Oliver and waited for a response. Oliver just shook his head and handed it back.

With some tea they started to write the versions they were going to send out, only changing the names, the words were the same.

After ten invitations Oliver started to daydream and he ruined one invitation with just drawing Quidditch strategies and the like. Percy grinned.

"I do not think your parents will appreciate that Oliver, I think they would rather be able to read the actual invitation." Oliver looked up and smiled at Percy.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Just one more, the one for your parents and we will be done I suppose. We would then just have to send them out." Percy knew he had written most of the invitations, but he didn't mind. He liked working anyway.

 


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy had said so, Oliver just wouldn't listen at that time. Now it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time, I know. I just couldn't think of anything and then internet was down for a short while. English still isn't my first language.

Percy had said so, Oliver just wouldn't listen and now it was too late. He had caught a cold and couldn't stop sneezing. Percy had rolled his eyes, but as caring as he was he had made some soup for Oliver and some tea. He knew he had to leave for work soon, but he didn't want to at all. He wished to stay with Oliver so he could take care of him and make sure he got better soon.  
An idea started to appear in his mind and he walked towards the kitchen table. By doing so he left Oliver behind who was sitting on the couch with his soup. He took some parchment and a quill, and started writing down the words he was thinking about. Pretty fast he had written down a letter for his boss and 'posted' it. He saw Hermes flying away and smiled a bit.  
He walked back into the living room and took Oliver’s empty cup. Oliver smiled at him and shortly after that he had to sneeze again. "Just stay here, Oliver. I'll get you some tea and I'll get your Quidditch magazines from the bedroom. Just sit here."  
"Thank you, Perce, love you." He began to cough again and Percy sighed. He pressed a small kiss to Oliver’s forehead.  
"I love you to, Oliver. Just wait a minute." Percy walked into the kitchen and put some water on the stove to get it to boil. While the water was on the stove, he went to the bedroom and took the magazines. Hermes tried to catch his attention and he smiled. He read the letter quickly and nodded. He gave a treat to Hermes and walked out of the room again.  
During the day he kept running around to make sure Oliver was comfortable. When he wasn’t running around, he worked a bit on some reports he had to finish.  
At the end of the day he was feeling tired, but content. At least he was sure that Oliver had been okay this whole day. With that thought he went to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it ironic that I'm suffering from a cold now too? Ah well, hope you enjoyed (:


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver feels a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, not very long considering the time that has passed since my last update, but I had trouble finding the inspiration for a new chapter.  
> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes in advance.

Oliver had been sick for one day and was already feeling better. Percy said it was the chicken soup his mother had made. He was confident of it, as it was the soup she always made for them when he was younger and one of the siblings had been sick. However, Oliver had the opinion that it was Percy's good caretaking that had made sure he was already feeling better. Obviously, the both thought differently about the matter.

"Percy?" Oliver sat wrapped in a blanket on the couch with a few Quidditch magazines.

"Yes, Oliver?" Percy looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Are you really okay with the location we picked? I mean, it still is an emotional place to you considering... You know." Oliver looked away, staring out of the window instead.

"The more reason to pick the location. This way Fred will be there, in which way possible. Plus, it's the family home and I know that my mom would be very disappointed if we didn't hold our wedding there. She has been planning everyone's wedding from the moment we were born, no matter who they would marry." Percy smiled, albeit sadly. He missed Fred and he felt guilty, still, after all the time that had passed.

"Good. I like Molly." Oliver smiled and started reading his magazines again. Percy smiled as well.

Yes, holding the wedding at the burrow would definitely be amazing, wonderful and certainly good. His mother wouldn't have wanted it to be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed. I bet Fleur has learned English already much better, but I just liked how she would say Oliver without the L in a French accent. :3


End file.
